Episode 13
The Terrifying Duo! Nyaban Brothers vs Zoro is the thirteenth episode of the One Piece anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates manage to take out most of the opposing Black Cat Pirates, so Jango orders the Nyaban Brothers, Sham and Buchi, to attack. Meanwhile, after getting hypnotized by Jango, Luffy gets himself stuck under the collapsed mast of the Black Cat Pirates' ship, the Bezan Black. In-Depth Summary The episode starts with a recap of the previous episode and opens with Onion who runs to warn his friends about Kuro's suspicious manner. Back on the north slope, after defeating all of the Black Cat Pirates minus Jango, Luffy and Zoro argues with Nami and Usopp who blame them for their lateness. Determineed not to fail Kuro's plan, Jango decide to hypnotize the pirate crew into thinking they're stronger than the Straw Hat Pirates. Once hypnotized, the crew becomes so enraged and so stronger, one of them manage to break a cliff of the north slope with only his left arm. They're heading straight to Syrup Village. However, Luffy has been hypnotized also and he becomes as enraged and stronger than them. Luffy uses his Gomu Gomu no Gattling Gun (Gum Gum Gatling) to knock them all out and straight to the Black Bezan. He uses his strength alone to break the ship's figurehead. Jango then hypnotized Luffy to sleep, with the figurehead beneath him, before he can do any more damages. Back at Syrup Village, Onion tells his friend Pepper and Carrot about Kuro's suspicious manner and are about to warn Kaya about Kuro. Onion suspected that Usopp lies about the attack to protect them from harm, but they are determine to protect Syrup Village. After seeing her window open, the Usopp Pirates thinks she might be out to town somewhere. The Usopp Pirates try to open Usopp's secret passage to Kaya's mansion through the bushes, but it didn't work. However, Kaya is still at home and she is dreaming about Usopp trying to kill her. She wakes up and decides to search for Klahadore. While searching for him, she found Merry on the floor, terribly wounded, but still alive. Merry tells Kaya that it was Kuro who did this and the plan Kuro hope to accomplish. Kaya realizes that Usopp has been telling the truth about Kuro. Merry tells Kaya she's the only one who can stop Kuro now. The young heiress is now determine to find Kuro and stop him. Meanwhile, the Usopp Pirates try their best to get inside Kaya's mansion and then, they saw Kaya getting out of the mansion and into her way to the north slope. They follow her discreetly. Back on the north slope, the Straw Hat Pirates and Usopp are confident that they are winning the battle against the Black Cat Pirates, until Jango, frighten and desperate to not letting Kuro down, called forth his last trump card, the Nyaban Brothers: Sham and Buchi. Jango order them to attack Usopp and the Straw Hat Pirates, beginning with Zoro. The Nyaban Brothers pretends to be afraid of Zoro so he will have his guard down. And it works. Sham is the first to strike Zoro and stole 2 of Zoro's swords. He then throw then away. Zoro slashes Sham, but miss and try to recover his 2 swords. Sham jumps to Zoro's back and put him to the floor. Buchi joins his brother and try to use his Kyatto Za Funjyatta technique on Zoro, but the swordsman dodge at the last minute. The Nyaban Brothers then uses their Nekoyanagi Daikoushin technique on Zoro, while the swordsman dodge the attacks as best he can, although he's not great at one-sword fighting style. Usopp try to help Zoro by throwing one of his slingshot balls at one of the Nyaban Brothers. But Zoro uses himself as a shield at the last second. After that, Sham and Buchi slashes Zoro, gravely wounding him. Nami argues with Usopp about his "missed" shot. Then, Zoro tell him not to help him or he'll die. Nami realize that if Usopp would actually hit one of the Nyaban Brothers, they would have come after them anyway and they wouldn't stand a chance against them. Usopp is impressed by Zoro's concern of others. Nami decide to get Zoro's 2 swords for him. Usopp want to help, but Nami said that he should stay behind. Nami go to get Zoro's 2 swords for him, but she's stop in her track by Jango who slashes her with his pendulum. Jango and the others then saw Kuro at the top of the north slope and he's very angry that his crew didn't follow his plan, which makes his crew terrified by him. Notes Characters Appearances In Order Of Appearance *Kuro *Merry *Usopp *Luffy *Nami *Zoro *Jango *Tamanegi *Ninjin *Piman *Kaya *Merry *Sham *Buchi Category:Anime Category:Episodes